Sweet Candy
by SakuraXAkatsuki
Summary: Sakura wassn't One to play with guys she was more of a loner but when a new boy comes around can he turn up the Heat! R&R Thanks For Reading! Complete ..For now.


**Ok this is a one shot but I might make it longer so...enjoy. ^-^**

**I do NOT own Naruto..Everyone knows who owns Naruto ok geez...Also watch out for spelling errors .**

**ANYWAY **

**Enjoy.**

**No P.O.V.**

Sakura was at school on a Friday. Normally she would skip days like this but for some reason she felt like she needed to go today...

She was sitting at her desk in class sucking on a cherry flavored sucker. Her favorite kind of candy with the gun in the middle of the sucker. **(A/N Yummy...)** The bell ringed and she was going to her next class...Science class.

**Pein's P.O.V.**

I got in Science class early today. I was tired and wanting to leave very badly. My hair was in a messy fashion that I liked, I was wearing black jeans with a chain belt, a black shirt with nails painted black. I wore black shoes mixed with a lime green color that I colored on with lime green laces that could attract attention. Yes you could say I was gothic or emo but I didn't care. I liked the way I looked. I saw a young girl who was mabe..15?..Anyway she was very cute.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I walked into class and sat down by a boy with messy orange hair. I liked it...it looked good on him. I checked out his appearance and saw he wasn't too different from the way I dressed. I wore black jeans just like him but I had a lime green skull on the side on the waist almost. A black shirt that had bloody dark red letters saying "Bite Me" on it. I wore fishnet gloves that went up to my elbows and striped socks that were black and dark red with black shoes and bright light blue shoelaces. Of course my nails were painted black like his. My hair was naturally pink I had one strand of hair the tip was dyed black. But anyway back to the boy. He looked new here. So why not ask. It wouldn't hurt. Right?

**Pein's P.O.V.**

I noticed the girl turn to me and look at me. I looked at her to see what she wanted. " Are you new here because I have never seen you around." She asked in a curious voice. "Ahh...well I'm not exactly new but this is a new class for me." I answered looking at the sucker. "..What are you looking at..? " I looked up to see her staring at me like there was no tomorrow. I gave out a soft chuckle and poked the stick of the sucker. "I don't think they allow candy during class if they do then I have been missing out on some." I said waiting for a reply. She stared only for a moment before answering.. " So...who said I played by the rules? " She gave me a soft grin that told me she wasn't one to follow the rules. I liked that. " Well...maybe...no never mind.." I sighed

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I looked at him curiously. " Well. What? " I asked in a amused tone. He looked at me with sparkling eyes that were taunting me and were..amused!?!? " Well..if you MUST know...I was going to ask something but I changed my mind since you don't seem to be a daredevil. " He said letting a small smirk appear on his lips. I thought about it for a minute and decided. " What the heck I got nothing to loose try me. " I said in a daring tone. His smirk grew... Ah crap... " Well then if you insist I would like to try your sucker. That is IF you aren't scared of a little lick. " He smirked. Oh no...no no no....NO! I have promised myself to never kiss a guy..EVER..but..I know one day it will happen..so why not today..? " Fine only cause you want a taste.." I pulled my cherry sucker out of my mouth and held it up for him. " Well that's no fun I had a different idea.." He said and took it from me. He held it to my lips softly and smiled. " You suck on half and I get half. Deal..? " " Alright...Deal." I said. I put my mouth around one side and closed my eyes. Soon I felt his lips against mine. He moved the sucker and threw it in a random direction as our arms linked around each other. We pulled apart and I gave a soft smile. He smiled back..

" What the hell!? " Ino came in yelling trying to get a sucker out of her hair.

I giggled and he chuckled. " Oh..wait what's your name...?" I asked. " Ahh..Pein..my name is Pein..and you are Sakura right..? " He said curiously. " Yup why..? " I asked. " Good. I'm glad I kissed the right girl. Thanks for the taste." He smiled at me. I smiled back then I saw a smirk from him..." What..? " " You know.." He leaned in closer to my face as the other students watched gawking and very pissed. " I would like more than just taste..how about maybe going out some time..? " He kissed me gently and smirked.

I smiled up at him. " Fine but your getting me a new cherry sucker! " I Laughed

**OK that was it! So vote do you want me to continue the story or keep it a One Shot!?! Its up to you guys!! Thanks for those who reading my other story right now called Why Me**

**Don't worry I'm still working on it! Thanks for your help I'll update A.S.A.P!**

**Thanks again**

_**SakuraXAkatsuki15 **_


End file.
